Sands of Time
by sc13an
Summary: The sands of time weather all understanding. It is said only time can mend a broke heart, perhaps this is true. But with time comes love, where there is love there is hate. With hate comes comes war. As long as the sands of time flow can peace ever be known?
1. Introduction

_Hello people welcome to my 2nd story hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**The sands of time weather all understanding.**_

_**It is said only time can mend a broke heart,**_

_**perhaps this is true.**_

_**But with time comes love, where there is love there is hate.**_

_**With hate comes comes war.**_

_**As long as the sands of time flow can peace ever be known?**_

* * *

**Sunagakure November 8th**  
**In the market district**

"Hey grandma" said the little boy  
"What is it Sasori" said the grandmother as she turned to look at him,  
Today was his birthday, he was turning five he had wide brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, red hair which he inherited from his father, He wore dark green robes with a pale jacket around them.

"when are mom and dad coming home" said Sasori as he looked at his grandma,  
She had dark greyish purple hair, black eyes, grey robes and a tan hat  
"The should be back in a few days" said the grandmother as they continued to walk the market streets.

**Kazekage Tower**

"Kazekage-sama we have a list of the dead from are last battle" said Suna ANBU handing the list to the Kazekage

"Very well report to the families about their dead" said the Kazekage as he looked over the list

"Yes Kazekage-sama" said the Suna ANBU as he disappeared with a whirl of wind

**At Sasori's families house**

A smile crept on her face as she watched her grandson fall sleep, she gently closed the door and walks into the living room and then hears knocking at the door.

"what do you want" said the grandmother as she opened the door to see a Suna ANBU  
"Lady Chiyo I am sorry to inform you but you step son and daughter were killed in action" said the Suna ANBU as soon as he said it Chiyo put her hand over her mouth and turned around.

There was Sasori standing there crying.  
Chiyo went over and hugged Sasori trying to comfurt him  
"I will take my leave" said the Suna ANBU as he disappeared

* * *

**Somewhere in the Land of Fire**

"Hey are you alright" said the woman looking at Sasori laying on roof  
"Yea I seemed to have dosed off" said Sasori as he opened his eyes, stood up and began to walk down the road.

* * *

Well theres the Intro to Sands of Time I'll be updating it whenever I can while still trying to update Grand show before the Dawn.

Peace out.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru would be straight, Sasuke would be a girl who's not stuck up, Naruto wouldn't be stupid and Sakura would be dead.

* * *

**Kakutasu Village**

'So this is Kakutasu village, disgusting.' Thought Sasori as he walked through the village streets. Kakutasu village was like any other lawless town bars on every corner, the smell of booze and sex. Almost every building was a brothel but that didn't stop people from doing it in the alleys, all around this town was the sounds of screams, moans and laughter.

Sasori finally stopped in front of a bar called the Kunai to the Knee,  
'Whoever named this place wanted to be killed' thought Sasori as he walked in and sat in the back.  
After an hour of waiting a woman walked up and sat in a chair across from Sasori  
"Your late" said Sasori with his always stotic face  
"Sorry there was alot of people at the brothel today" said the woman  
"Did you find out anything useful" said Sasori  
"No all I've heard the last few weeks was when a few Ame nin came in and talked about a civil war" said the woman  
"Very well" said Sasori as he stood up  
"Leaving again master Sasori?" asked the woman  
"Yes and next time don't be late for our meeting" said Sasori as he started to walk away  
"Come visit me at the brothel some time!" yelled the woman, hearing this Sasori rolled his eyes as he walked out the bar and down the road.

'A civil war in Amegakure again, guess I wont be visiting my contact in Ame anytime soon oh well.' thought Sasori as he walked out of the village and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

**Few hours later**

Sasori was sitting under a oak tree in the forest for a rest when he heard a slight whistling in the air, moving quickly he jumped to his right as 3 kunai embedded themselves in the trunk of the oak tree.

"You might as well come out hunternin" yelled Sasori as three Suna hunternin jumped from the trees. the first was the tallest he had tan wrapping around his head, a black shirt and black pants, The second was a girl she had a tan jacket, white bandages covering her chest, black pants and a tan mask. the third was the shortest he had a tan mask, tan pants and a blue shirt.

The girl charged Sasori with a kunai in her hand, biting his thumb Sasori quickly swiped it over a scroll he took out from his jacket, a white puff of smoke appeared and the girl stopped.

A swarm of senbons shot out of the smoke hitting the girl "AHG" yelled the girl as she jumped back and started pulling out the needles.

The third ran around to the side of Sasori as the smoke cleared reviling a 4 armed puppet, the puppet had a face on each side of its head

The girl fell to the ground grabbing her sides.

Sasori twitched his left pinky and the puppet charged the first hunternin  
The first hunternin jumped back and started going through hand seals then yelled  
Earth style: Sinking sand bog as he slammed his hand on the ground  
Then the ground under Sasori started to turn to sand and he started to sink, then the third hunternin went through hand signs and yelled Wind style: wind bullet and shot a wind bullet at Sasori. Sasori then Kawarimi with his puppet. and Sasori yanked his puppet out of the sand and yelled  
Puppet Art: Poison cloud, then his puppets head started spinning around as its four faces started spitting out poison covering the entire area.

Once it was done Sasori walked over to the hunternin that were now all on the ground from the poison and cut their heads off.

"They never learn" said Sasori as he continue'd jumping from tree to tree heading towards his next contact.

* * *

What did you think? I know it was short oh well.

Ja Ne.


End file.
